Starlight reveals Thomas' past
This is how Starlight Glimmer reveals Thomas' past in Starlight Glimmer's Revenge. view Thomas and Starlight Glimmer, face-to-face. Starlight prepares to use magic on him but suddenly stops Starlight Glimmer: You should've discovered your past long ago, OpThomas Prime. Thomas: What do you mean? Starlight: I mean, sighs Primus was only trying to protect you. He didn't want you to find out that you were a Train-Prime. So, now that you have, every Deceptitrain in the universe is after you. Thomas: No way! That is a lie and you know it! Starlight: Enough! No it's not! I am telling the truth! Thomas: No. Then, I'm just... Starlight: A Train-Prime who has already begun his journey, only. Thomas: No. This can't be. Starlight: Besides, Primus would never select an engine who doesn't know a thing or two about his Train-Prime past. Why an engine at your age, you should've become a Prime long ago. leaves looks at his scratched Autobot logo. He touches it with a hand then looks at it. It's black Thomas: I... I can't do it. Sparkle peaks out from the shadows and gallops over Twilight: What did you say? Thomas: I can't. Rainbow Dash: out of hiding You... are... Thomas. Who was the one who took down Megatrain and a million other Deceptitrains? Thomas: Me. Pinkie Pie: And who foiled Hunter's plan to capture him. Thomas: Me! But none of us can... Rainbow Dash: You can do it, Thomas. Because, all over this planet, there are people who feel like they can't. Fluttershy: Yeah. Like some little ponies who once spent their days in a friendship-filled kingdom dreaming of the day that they too would save a person from danger and be told: "You did it. You did it, Fluttershy. You saved the day." They need a hero, Thomas. Zane: Someone, not matter what the odds, will do what's right. Kai: They need a hero to tell them the impossible can become possible if you are awesome. Thomas: Well, you are right about one thing, guys. Percy does need a hero. So, I guess I'll have to do. Pinkie: Yeah! That's the Thomas we know! Jay: Then, let's go kick some pony and Serpetine tail! Cole: Sounds like a plan! Smokescreen: Let's do this thing! Zane: I am excited to join. the Falcon Aren't you, my robotic feathered friend? Falcons squawks Kai: Let's go! Nya, you'll need your Samurai suit. Nya: Right! off to get it Thomas: James, lower your face shield. We need to distract the Serpetine. James: Right! his face shield Lloyd: I guess we're all set. Thomas: Then let's... Everyone: NINJA-GOOOOOOOO!!!! Percy is in a prison cell. Starlight and Pythor come up Starlight: Sitting comfortably, Percy? In just a few minuets, the Great Devourer will be unleashed and there will be no one to stop us from getting the four fang blades to do so. And I will finally have my revenge on Twilight Sparkle and her team of dim witted wonder ponies! Isn't that right, Pythor? Pythor P. Chumsworth: You are very well correct, Miss Starlight! Percy: You'll never win! My friends will be here any minuet and once they free me, we'll stop you and that Devourer snake. The one that turned Garmadon evil! Starlight: Too bad, because we've already found the first fang blade and now we only need three more! Pythor: And once the Great Devourer is unleashed... Starlight: 'NO ONE WILL STOP US!!!! 'laughter two leave and Percy sighs Percy: I hope the others get here soon. our heroes are waiting for the right moment Thomas: This is our chance! Everyone, ready? Jay: Ready as I'll ever be! Cole: Let's do this! Lloyd: Let's Ninja-Go! Kai: I'm ready to kick some serious snake and pony tail! Thomas: Sssh! Remember, stealth. No one makes a move until I say so! Jay: quietly Oh! Cole: quietly Right! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts